Técnicas para la crianza y educación de los hijos
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Dicen que cada maestrillo tiene su librillo, y que cada padre educa de una manera... pero Walburga Black lo hace de una un poco especial. Parodia.


**DISCLAIMER: todo el Potterverso (incluyendo personajes, lugares...) PERTENECE A J. K. ROWLING (y bendita sea por haberlo creado). Si yo fuera Jotacá... para empezar, no escribiría fanfics. Y viviría en una mansión con mayordomos guapos que me hicieran el desayuno. Pero la vida es como es, y yo tengo que sacar la leche del frigo con mis propias manitas. **

**DISCLAIMER 2: ****Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

******¡Hola! Hello! Salut! Konnichiwa! Hallo! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?**

******Aquí llego... ¡con mi fic número 10! :D. Y el quinto de Harry Potter :O (ahora tengo el mismo número de fics de DC que de HP XD). Es, como el anterior, para un reto (cuánta iniciativa tengo *pone los ojos en blanco*). El reto consistía en parodiar un cliché, y yo decidí parodiar el de que Walburga usaba la _cruciatus_ con Sirius (porque, entre otras cosas, me parece poco probable, venga, ¡es su hijo!). Me costó un poco, porque no había escrito ninguna parodia antes, pero ¡aquí está!**

******Y respecto al título... qué queréis que os diga, siempre he querido escribir un fic con un título un poco rimbombante XD.**

******Bueno, os dejo. Ya sabéis, los reviews tienen las puertas abiertas (y no seáis muy duros, que es mi primera parodia XD). Un beso de**

******Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Técnicas para la crianza y educación de los hijos**

-¡Gugu-tata!

-¿Qué dice éste?

-A mí no me preguntes.

-A ver si va a ser tonto y por eso no sabe hablar…

-Sí, porque te casaste con tu primo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Walburga dirige una mirada de odio a su marido. Orion, que lee el periódico en su sillón, ni se inmuta.

-Primo segundo, querido.

-Ya, ya –responde él-. Que el incesto nunca ha sido bueno.

Indiferente a todos los comentarios de sus padres, el pequeño Sirius, tirado en el suelo del salón, juega con un par de peluches mientras se chupetea el pulgar. Hace poco cumplió un año, pero todavía no ha dicho una sola palabra, lo cual supone el origen de la mayoría de las quejas de su madre.

-¿Cuándo aprenderá a hablar? -grita de pronto, indignada-. ¡Con un año recién cumplido, mi padre ya hablaba, andaba y usaba el orinal correctamente!

-Ya, ya. Sí, seguro…

-¡Y a este mequetrefe aún tenemos que cambiarle los pañales!

-Querida, pero si se los cambia Kreacher…

-¡Era una forma de hablar! –se defiende Walburga, colorada-. ¡Lo importante es que nuestro hijo sólo sabe comer, cagar y chuparse el dedo!

Justo en ese momento, Sirius se mete casi la mano entera en la boca. Su madre, enfurecida, agita su varita y exclama:

-¡Niño malo! ¡_Crucio_!

El bebé comienza a llorar y a retorcerse en el suelo. Orion, imperturbable, continúa leyendo su periódico sin hacer caso a su hijo.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Sirius Black sufrió los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus._ Por desgracia para él, no fue la última.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Kreacher…

-¿Sí, amo Sirius?

-Quiero merendar.

-Pero su madre ha dicho que no meriende hasta que llegue ella…

-Pero yo quiero merendar. ¡Y tú tienes que obedecerme!

-Mi ama me ha ordenado que no le obedeciera si me pedía merendar, señor.

Enfadado, Sirius hace un mohín con los labios. Esa tarde, como premio a su buen comportamiento, su madre ha llevado a Regulus al Callejón Diagon. Él, por su parte, se ha quedado castigado, encerrado en la casa con la única compañía de su padre y el elfo doméstico.

-¡No es justo! ¡Kreacher!

-¿Sí, amo?

-¡Te ordeno que te castigues!

-Sí, amo.

Mientras el elfo doméstico se golpea la cabeza contra una pared, Sirius sale corriendo hacia la cocina. Una vez entra, localiza al momento su objetivo: una de las estanterías más altas, donde su madre guarda los dulces.

-Está muy alta… -murmura, fastidiado.

De pronto se le ocurre una idea. El pequeño extiende sus manos en el aire y se concentra en la estantería. Poco a poco, la magia hace efecto y una caja de galletas va moviéndose, para finalmente caer al suelo. Sirius, contento, corre a por ella y comienza a disfrutar de su festín.

Un buen rato después, mientras come, una voz a su espalda hace que el pequeño se sobresalte.

-¿Qué haces?

Sirius se gira. Allí, en la puerta de la cocina, está su hermano Regulus. Tiene un helado de chocolate en la mano, probablemente comprado por su madre en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? –pregunta Sirius.

-Ahora mismo –responde el pequeño mientras da un lametazo a su helado-. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te interese –espeta Sirius-. Vete.

-¡Mamá! –chilla Regulus-. ¡Sirius está comiendo galletas!

Alertado, Sirius se levanta al momento y agarra a su hermano, intentando taparle la boca. Sin embargo, el pequeño sigue llamando a su madre a gritos. Al poco, Walburga aparece por la puerta.

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces? –pregunta, alarmada-. ¡Suelta a tu hermano ahora mismo!

-¡No!

-¿Estás comiendo dulces antes de la cena?

-¡Pues sí! ¿Y qué?

Esa respuesta supone demasiado para Walburga. Separa a Sirius de Regulus con un movimiento de varita y, apuntando a su primogénito, grita:

-¡_Crucio_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sirius…

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, el muchacho deja por un momento lo que está haciendo y se gira. Desde el umbral de la habitación, Regulus lo mira con cara extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres? –espeta el mayor mientras se aparta el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué… qué se supone que estás haciendo? –pregunta Regulus.

Sirius observa a su alrededor y esboza una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –bromea.

El chico no puede evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere su hermano: no en vano lleva toda la mañana trabajando en ello. Finalmente, tras un par de meses de planificación y varias horas de trabajo, el cuarto de Sirius luce los colores de Gryffindor. Donde antes había paredes grises y aburridas, ahora brillan el escarlata y el dorado. Y lo que es más, el chico ha hecho un hechizo para que esa decoración no pueda cambiar jamás. De ese modo se asegura de que todo su trabajo no se eche a perder con un simple movimiento de varita de su madre.

-Mamá te va a matar –comenta Regulus.

-¿Y a mí qué? –espeta su hermano mientras intenta pegar un par de fotos a la pared.

-Pues que, como estarás muerto, ya no destacará tanto cuando yo haga las cosas bien.

-Ja –suelta Sirius, burlón-. Pobre Regulus…

Repentinamente, un crujir de pasos por la escalera hace que Regulus pegue un respingo. Sirius, sin embargo, ni se inmuta.

-¡Es ella! –exclama el menor.

-Me da igual…

-Pues yo me voy a mi habitación –se despide el joven-. Prefiero no ver cómo mamá te despedaza…

Impasible, Sirius sigue con su trabajo. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho rato hasta que una nueva voz lo interrumpa.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?!

Sirius se gira, cansado ya de tanta interrupción. En la puerta está, cómo no, su madre, y parece muy enfadada.

-Hola, mamá –saluda Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Te gusta cómo he redecorado mi cuarto?

-Pero… -Walburga camina por la habitación, aún sin creer lo que ve- ¿cuándo has hecho esto?

-Durante la mañana, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta cómo ha quedado?

Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir nada más, Sirius ve cómo la varita de su madre se agita en el aire y la escucha gritar "¡_Crucio_!".

-¿Cómo no me has avisado? –protesta Walburga mientras su hijo se retuerce de dolor-. ¡Y ahora seguro que te has manchado, aun sabiendo que tenemos que ir a comer a casa de los Lestrange!

-¡Me dan igual los Lestrange! –espeta Sirius entre gritos de dolor-. ¡Son sólo unos idiotas obsesionados con la sangre, igual que tú!

Aquello es demasiado para Walburga. Indignada, baja la varita por un momento, haciendo que el hechizo pare. Su hijo aprovecha para tomar aire.

-Me… ¿me has llamado "idiota"? –pregunta ella, sorprendida.

-¡Sí! –exclama el joven, enfadado-. ¡Eres una idiota obsesionada con la sangre!

-Me has llamado "idiota"… -repite Walburga- tú... Pero serás… ¡Soy tu madre! ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_! ¡_Crucio_!

Aquella tarde, aunque a regañadientes, Sirius fue a la comida con los Lestrange. Su madre recurrió a la _cruciatus_ para que charlara con Rabastan y para que se comiera las verduras. Nada fuera de lo común.


End file.
